Nohemon
Nohemon is the best character of Handymankg2 on DFRP, no matter what anyone else says. Yes, I'm looking at you 'mysterious page editor'. Tales of Yore The Origin of Evil The origin of evil was an egg like any other, born in the sanctuary of what was a peaceful Primary Village, the small orb of life appearing on the borders of the bouncy town. He was round, fluffy, had large beady eyes, a spiraling tail, he was freshly born, and he was a Puwamon. Eyeing the area around, he found joy in simply being able to witness everything, his eyes heading from egg to egg, Digimon to Digimon. It was true; Nohemon was not inherently evil, but the events of the rest of his life would change him deeply. The first sign that something may have been wrong with the Digimon was when he went to play with the other Fresh for the first time. Approaching them with joy, he soon was very happy to take part in what they called ‘tag’. Unfortunately, as the group played tag, a pair of In-trainings, Yaamon, came along and demanded to take part. Being trusting, Puwamon and his new friends happily let them join in. Big mistake. As the Digimon bounced around, the Yaamon started firing attacks at the younger ones, and anyone who couldn’t avoid an attack was deleted. They called this ‘fun’. Puwamon watched them do this, and was extremely sad for the loss of his friends. When the Yaamon assured him that they’d simply respawn soon in the same place, he felt a little better. That was when he made his second mistake. Deciding that if his friends could be resurrected in the same way, surely the Yaamon could too, so he wrapped his tail around the puzzled Yaamon and launched and electrical burst through their bodies. With the Digimon deleted, he did something that no young one should ever do; absorb data. The flow of energy through his body. The sheer power that he gained. Nothing could compare to it, and he loved it. The only feeling he came to trust was that sweet absorption lust, and this shaped the way he would live for evermore. With the gained data from two in-trainings, he Digivolved into Pinamon, but there was an obvious difference about this young creature. He was perfectly similar to his species except in one respect; his colour. Somehow, through the mass data absorption, his supposed to be brown fur had gone almost completely purple, and he now owned two attacks. Deciding that more data equals happy Digimon, he continued his hunt around Primary Village, using his new abilities (listed below) to take more and more data for himself. Unfortunately, however strong he was for an In-training, he couldn’t match up to the wrath of Elecmon when he found out. He was removed from the Village, sent out into the wilderness to survive as a In-training. It was harsh, many nights and days spent trying to scavenge some sort of data from objects (Digimon in the area generally being far too large to be absorbed). Finally, a refuge was found, in a place known as the Plains. Making his way onto the soft grass, he knew that he had finally found a place for his own. Young Digimon emerged from Primary Village into the Plains, considering it a nice, soft place to continue their lives. They were foolish. Pinamon attacked any he could find, absorbing data and power until he could finally make Rookie level. His body shifted, his power increased, and finally he was a new Digimon in the form of a Falcomon, smiling down at his new body. This form was no different to his other forms mentality wise for a long time, at least, until he met the Digimon known as Baromon. This Armour level wizard had lived in the Plains for a long time prior, and had a similar lust for power that Falcomon did. So much so that he offered him a job as his apprentice. Falcomon agreed to serve the Baromon, but only for one reason; data. He learnt the tricks of the trade from the Digimon (Where to find data, different kinds of data, etc) and then stabbed a Shuriken in his back when he let his guard down. He then mercilessly assaulted the demon man, slashing and stabbing until the Digimon exploded into data and the Falcmon absorbed it fully. The energy was amazing, not enough to digivolve him, but enough to completely change his abilities to that of a psychic Digimon. He was the most powerful Rookie on the plains, and for some time feared by a large majority of Digimon in the area, seen as a curse considering how he dispatched of their old fear inspiring creature. He reveled in the fear he inspired. That was, at least, until Beelzemon showed up. In service of Gluttony It was a day like any other for the Digimon of the digital world, going about their daily business as they would always have done. Falcomon was at the time engaged with three Rookies that thought that they could deal with him. They couldn’t, and the three Rookies were absorbed promptly. Unfortunately, Falcomon didn’t realize that these Digimon were related to a rather powerful Garudamon, and that Digimon and its four Birdramon offspring happened to have been watching the whole confrontation from the skies. Things didn’t look good for Falcomon, as although he managed to take one of the Birdramon out with a well timed attack, the rest of the Digimon were quite reluctant to fall. And then he arrived. Riding swiftly in on his motorbike, he launched a few shots at the birds with his prized weapon. They all fell like dominoes, crashing into the ground, and before Beelzemon could do anything about it, Falcomon absorbed all of the data that was left. Fusing it into his body, he finally became his current pinnacle form, Nohemon. Although Beelzemon was previously going to strike him down instantly, he saw potential in the newly born champion, and decided to let him be one of his ‘peacemakers’ in the nearby area. A fourth of the Plains was declared ‘his’, and alongside three other generals, he ruled over anyone who objected to the might of Beelzemon. He did his job well, but it was never for loyalty. No, he only wanted the grand prize of data, and would quite often lie to his master about Digimon fighting against his rule, therefore allowing him to absorb masses of data. Digivolution was an extreme drive for him, but little did he know Beelzemon had already restricted that, commanding a powerful Wisemon to put a curse on all four of his generals. Of course, Nohemon didn’t know that, and kept trying to get enough data to move higher up. His power was plentiful, and he had all the data he desired. Life was perfect, at least, until the Digidestined had to come in and ruin everything. Like moths drawn to a light, these people and Digimon came in and fought against Beelzemon, while all Nohemon and the generals could do was watch. They knew that if they got involved, one of those royal knights could end them in a second. They either expected Beelzemon to win, and therefore not be angry with his generals, or lose and be deleted. They did not expect him to simply leave. The four generals knew they were in danger of the highest amount, so they worked together to formulate a plan. Nohemon, being the strongest, would remain in the Plains and spread the rumors, while the other three generals would flee to different parts of the world. The rumors that Nohemon would spread were to say that ‘Beelzemons supporters hunted down and deleted the other three generals. Nohemon managed to defeat the Digimon after him, though’. People didn’t question this philosophy, as Nohemon was the only Digimon from Beelzemons rule to remain there. Silently he plotted in the Plains for many years, waiting out the time until he regained enough strength. When Beelzemon left, you see, Nohemon lost the fear of the public, and therefore his psychic abilities lessened. Slowly he rebuilt his strength through various forms of meditation, until he finally decided to give fighting ago again. Against a human and Digimon combo. Reawakening Assault on Primary Village TBC The Digimon's Side of Things This is for any extra storyline information that differs from the plot information of their human tamer, or, if they are a lone Digimon, This is the place where the actions that the character has taken during the course of the RP are listed. If there are multiple "Sagas" to your storyline, use section heading 3 to add titles to each one. Personal Item(s) This is where the character's personal item goes, you may or may not add a history or story behind that object here, depending on if you wish to or not. Use an Image if you wish, also. Lone Digimon usually have Personal Items, if your digimon doesnt have personal Items, you may remove this section. Digivolution lines 'Fresh' Puwamon *'Type:' Chick *'Attribute:' Data *'Attacks:' **Fuwa Feather:'' Puwamon wraps its tail around the opponent and launches electricity through its tail feather, frying them.'' Champion right|thumb|100px| Nohemon *'Type:' Puppet Digimon *'Attribute:' Virus *'Personality (Delete this if there is no change):' Any change in his/her personality at this level? *'Attacks:' **Delusion Crow: Nohemon uses his crow like form to caw madly, the crow driving the scarecrows opponents mad. **Williams Arrow: Nohemon channels psychic energy into one of his arrows, launching it from his bow. It uses its energy to stalk the opponent, following them until something stops it. **Electro Blade: Using the stolen electrical energy from an insignificant Elecmon, he creates a blade of electrical energy from his hands and slices at the enemy. **Woodpeckers Strike: Nohemon pecks forwards using his crow like form, stabbing into the foe several times with his beak. ((Repeat for each level, If you have alt digivolutions, add an extra copy from species name down to the end of attacks underneath the end of the previous digimons attacks, Images added to each segment are vital, as its a visual description of the appearance of each digimon)) Other Information Memorable Quotes "CAAW!" - Used on a variety of occasions to strike fear into the heart of man. "If you were wise, you would have joined me." - A message to Elecmon before defeating him. "Farewell little girl" - The last words of his most recent encounter with Kirsten. DFRP Bio Link Use this section to link to your DFRP bio thread. Category:Digimon Characters Category:Characters